I dreamed a dream
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Furuichi is used to abnormal. It kinda comes hand in hand with being friends with Oga. But Oga is not here, just two beautiful ladies. In bed. With him


Kunieda sighed as she walked away from her defeated opponent. She remembered the times where her enemies did not have powers influenced by demons, but then again she wouldn't have gotten as strong as she is now. Walking back to the gates of the school, she saw ahead of her Yuka and Nene walking together. Before she could call them, Nene turned to look behind her as if sensing her presence. She called out to her. "Sis! Where did you go?"

Catching up to them she was happy to see them uninjured. The trio continued to walk while she explained what happened. "My opponent led me quite far. But her strikes were short and quick to see through." Taking a moment to inspect her surroundings she noticed something missing. Finally it hit her and she asked the other two. "Where is everyone?"

With a scoff Nene answered. "Rich boy left right after his battle, Oga and his wife bailed real quick without saying why, and Kanzaki went home."

"None of the boys waited to see if we got home safely." Yuka complained out loud with her cheeks puffed out.

"Well, what do you expect from Ishiyama?" Nene added with a shrug of the shoulders.

Kunieda listened to the conversation and thought out loud. "Are we missing someone?"

The three ladies were silent until Nene snapped her fingers and finally realized the missing person. "What happened to Furuichi?"

"He was following Nene again. As usual." Yuka said the last part under her breath with a teasing grin under her breath.

"I lost him by the river though."

"What happened?" Kunieda asked, a slight worry now settling in her stomach. That first year had the worst luck she'd ever seen.

Nene thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know, well actually I did hear something splash in the water."

The conversation stopped when the sound of a wet flop of shoes filled the air. They all turned to the sound and saw from a distant a soaking wet figure.

"A Kappa!" Yuka gasped.

"No there's someone else too!" Nene whispered as she tried to get a closer look. When the figures were finally close enough to see, they saw it was Furuichi…and a woman? A beautiful woman! As they came closer, they were able to hear the conversation.

The beautiful woman with pigtailed was talking to Furuichi and walking in stride with him. "No other pillar member would have been able to defeat the enemy as efficient as I did."

Furuichi looked like he wanted to answer but with his teeth chattering he struggled to form a reply. The woman instead of getting angry at the slow response seemed to be getting nervous. Her melancholic appearance intensified as a frown came to her face. She stood herself tall and bowed her head to Furuichi. "Don't hesitate to call me when you find yourself in need of aid."

An energetic nod was all she got from the first year, but the answer removed the frown on her face. She handed a piece of paper to his shaking hand and lowered herself so she could whisper in his ear. "Let's play again real soon lieutenant. "

A heavy blush appeared on Furuichi's face and the paper was clenched tightly in his hand. With one last smile, the demon walked away and past the three other females. Noticing the stares she was receiving, she glared at them and spat at them. "What are you humans looking at?"

Nene looked ready to fight but a slight shook of Kunieda's head stilled her. The three females watched her leave and when she was out of sights, they turned to the still dripping Furuichi.

Nene glared at the first year and in a scolding tone yelled at him. "You bastard! While we were fighting you were messing around with that woman!"

Furuichi tried to defend himself and with a shaking cold voice he replied. "What are you talking about? I won against the bald guy."

Before Nene could reply she looked towards Yuka who was muttering to herself furiously. "Lieutenant? Role play? A girlfriend? She was really pretty though." Her face was getting red as she tried to comprehend what just happened and how the hell Furuichi was part of it.

Her concentration on the situation was shattered when a woman in a bikini and a trench coat came jumping out of nowhere at Furuichi. The first year was engulfed in the embrace and his face was dangerously close to her barely covered breasts. Which were pretty amazing and huge, Yuka had to admit.

"Another?" She cried in shock at the idea that Furuichi knew these beautiful women. And that they knew him. Kunieda was also surprised but for a different reason. It was alarming that Furuichi was on good terms with these demons. How did they know each other, and what was their relationship?

Looking at Agiel, she saw how comfortable Furuichi looked against her.

"Hey! What the hell Furuichi! You're all wet!" Agiel yelled in his ear. Furuichi winced but replied politely at the demon. "Hi Agiel."

While stuck in the embrace, Agiel was able to see the cut on his forehead. He received it when the bald guy tackled him into the river. He was just glad that Nene wasn't the one that was targeted. However, Agiel couldn't give a damn about the other human. The fact that another pillar demon tried to get at Furuichi was a challenge.

Growling she said to Furuichi as she released him to take a better look at the wound. "It's still bleeding. This is what happens when you call a weak bitch like her."

Before Furuichi could again defend himself, Hecadoth appeared and defended him. "He didn't call her, Ananta had a mission here. She most likely felt the demon activity and saw Furuichi." He explained.

"Hey Hecadoth." Furuichi greeted between chattering teeth. He did not get a greeting in return and instead got an annoyed glare. Furuichi backed away and hid behind Agiel and asked. "What wrong with him?"

Ignoring the indirect question Hecadoth ordered him. "Call us by name when you contract."

"When you contract someone randomly it creates a frenzy. All those bitches want a piece of ya Furuichi." Agiel explained further with a grin.

"A frenzy?" Furuichi repeated.

Hecadoth sighed and turned towards the entrance of the school. "Well talk later, the humans are leaving. With or without you."

Looking towards the trio, Furuichi saw a car was in front of the girls. They were leaving and if he wanted a ride, he'd better catch up now. Furuichi and Agiel ran toward the females, the first year yelling if he could catch a ride with them, and Agiel running to Aoi.

The drive home was silent as everyone was tired from the fight. Also the girls weren't very happy that Furuichi had to come into the car with them. He was soaking wet, and the girls crowded to not touch him.

The driver who turned out to be one of Kanzaki's men and was called upon by Hanazawa asked which person would be dropped off first. Before any of the girls could say anything, Furuichi volunteered to be dropped off last. To make sure the girls get home safe, he said with a smile.

For some reason that answer seemed to make the girls scoff. Furuichi mentally sighed and wondered how the kind gesture got him on the wrong foot again. He pressed his head against the window and closed his eyes. He began to think over what happened tonight and how the pillar demon approached him.

He was struggling with his respected fight, especially since the opponent had a demon that was skilled in water. He was beginning to think that the asshole was going to drown him, when someone entered the water. He had barely gotten out of the water to see a beautiful woman kicking the bald guy's ass. After that something even more incredible happened. She began talking to him!

The conversation was odd to say the least as she began describing her moves to him, but Furuichi pinned it down on nerves. Who wouldn't be nervous talking to a stud like him? Especially after she probably saw his skills during the fight.

Lost in his thoughts, the car ride was silent except for goodbyes and when it was just Kunieda and him, she finally broke it.

"You're going to get sick with staying in those wet clothes this long."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he replied. "Kunieda-san your concern is appreciated, is it too much to ask for you to be my nurse if I fall sic-"

The sound of a sword being taken out, cut him off and sent the message crystal clear. The driver glared at him and for the remaining of the ride, silence once again filled the car. He gave a weak goodbye to Kunieda who sighed, but told him farewell as well.

When he was finally walking to through his front door, the exhaustion and cold was hitting him. Hurrying to the shower he rid himself the drenched clothing and turn the water on the hottest it could go.

When he finally fell into bed, the sight of an opened suitcase on his bedroom table reminded him of what he was supposed to do today. His family was visiting his father's sister and he was supposed to have finished packing. But then Oga appeared and that always ended up with a fight and his plans for the day being thrown out the day.

Closing his eyes, he decided he would worry about packing tomorrow. However, when he woke up, Kunieda's words came to bite him in the ass.

Struggling to open his heavy eyes, he heard the bustling of his family getting ready to take off. He tried to get up and start packing but the room begun to spin.

He didn't know how terrible he looked, but he guessed it was pretty bad the way Honoka called their mother at first sight of him. A high temperature along with an aching body was leaving him bedridden and unable to travel to their aunt's house. Which he was secretly glad about since his aunt favored his sister. He guessed it was the over the fact that his aunt didn't like his mother, so in turn she didn't like him. He did get his mother's rare traits after all.

He had to physically, rather weakly, push his parents out the door. Luckily he had help from Honoka who was honking the horn. As well as Alaindelon, who promised to look after him. When they finally drove out of sight he sighed in relief. He threw himself on his bed and thanked the viruses in that river for saving him from an awful visit from his horrible aunt.

A couple hours later he was soon regretting the thanks he sent as the fever came in full force. His body ached and a constant cough was now wracking that aching body. Alaindelon was breathing down his neck and he tried to avoid him by taking a nap. His exhausted body soon took the moment to fall asleep.

It felt like he just closed his eyes when he woke up, but a glance to the clock showed he was asleep for three hours. He groaned and rolled over on his back. He felt miserable and his body moved sluggishly as he moved his legs. He tried to kick the blankets off of him, but the weight of the material was ripped away from him. Too fast for him to do with his legs, he knew something was wrong.

He tried to get up but a pair of smooth hands pressed down onto his chest. Opening his eyes, he blinked to try to get the blurry figures in front of him to become clearer. The figures couldn't be Alaindelon, the hands and body blurs were far too small.

Looking up the blurs began to finally clear up and he soon saw a beautiful face above him. Cool hands cupped the side of his face and he sighed at the touch. The short haired beauty stared down at him and with a stern voice said to him. "Pillar Baron, Vritra at your service. Weapon of choice is sword, and my skills are quite lethal to the enemy."

He tried to think of a million things to reply, but the chosen croaked answer was a confused and muddled "What?"

His fevered mind was still trying to figure out why a beautiful woman was by him and holding his face. If this was a dream he was a little disappointed that he brought his fever with him.

Another pair of hands touched his forehead and Furuichi closed his eyes as a cool cloth was placed on it.

"Pillar general Tiriel, and I can empower you to take down males and females alike. There won't be anyone that will stand in your way once I'm inside of you."

The feeling of his bed tilting as pressure of a body going onto it was felt. Oh. This dream got a little better. He tries to give the pretty ladies a dazzling smile but at that moment a horrible ache hit his stomach. This Tiriel was now on top of him straddling him. Leaning down she whispered in his ear "I can show you the true power of tears and the manipulation of the stupidity of human males. I also am equipped with two swords"

He groaned as his sensitive stomach had more pressure on it and he really wondered why the hell he brought his sickness into this dream. These two beautiful ladies were in in his bedroom and right now he couldn't even handle one straddling him. The pressure was suddenly lifted accompanied by the sound of a body hitting the floor and a yell.

Oh a cat fight over him?

The two women began to converse loudly, but he couldn't keep up with it. The voices began to fade away, but the last thing he heard was. "He's bored of us."

He was pained that the potential of this dream would never be fulfilled. But the heat and the aches that were dragged in were horrible. He closed his eyes and hoped that the dream would end soon so he could stop being so disappointed in himself.

"How the hell did Agiel and Hecadoth gain his favor?"

The next time he opened his eyes he saw the two same women on his bed. One on each side. One had their legs thrown over his legs, while the other's face and chest was pressed to his chest.

This dream met his approval unlike the previous one. Someone was drooling on his arm, but he didn't mind. It was only a dream. A dream that would hopefully begin to get really good now. He smiled and looked down to see the short haired female lying on his chest.

Laying his head back down on his pillow he grinned like the Cheshire cat at the redemption of his dream. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them he saw that he was now alone. The dream was gone and he was back to horrible reality.

Getting up he saw that he was alone and he could not remember the dream or its ending. Checking the time he saw that it was late afternoon. He was surprised that Alaindelon wasn't forcing soup on him right now, which he actually wouldn't mind right now. Or some tea at least.

Getting up and shrugging his robe on, his clogged nose started to smell a burning scent. Walking as quickly as his aching body managed to the kitchen, he wondered if Alaindelon was cooking something. He hoped it was something light and not fried. Just thinking about fried foods had his stomach turning.

But when entering the kitchen he almost wished Alaindelon was frying something, it was better than the scene he walked into. One of his mother's pots was on the stove and whatever contents that were in it were being burnt by an intense fire within the pot.

Furuichi stood there still in the entrance of the kitchen just staring at the pot from hell. The kitchen was beginning to fill with smoke but for some reason he wasn't panicking. Placing his fist into his palm he nodded while muttering to himself. "Still dreaming."

The moment he declared his current conscious state, a small figure ran through his legs and into the kitchen. The small figure donned a witch hat and jumped onto the chair that was beside the stove.

Furuichi watched as the child placed her face in the middle of the steam. A moment later the child screamed, face still in the steam. "AHH IT'S HOT!"

Aching body forgotten, he ran to the child and snatched her by the collar away from the steaming pot.

"Careful careful!" He yelled while inspecting the child's face to see if any damage had been done. When he finally got a good look of the intruder of this house, he realized that he knew the person. Letting down the child on the table, he watched in horror as she began to cry. "The surprise is ruined. I was going to make you soup. Xoblah says weak humans need soup to get better!"

A pillar demon that he once called when he was fighting with Oga was now in his kitchen. Come to think of it, the two hotties that were in his bedroom earlier had pillar jackets. So three pillar demons had visited his dream?

He tried to console the demon child and gently patted her head. "It's fine. Just be careful."

Grabbing two bowls he ladled some of the dark content into it and placed them on the table. Grabbing a chair he sat next to the demon and each took a sip of the soup.

When the liquid hit his tongue, his instant reaction was to spit the awful tasting soup back into the bowl. But the gaze of the demon child was focused on him like a hawk and watching his every move and facial expression. So with a heavy heart and soon stomach, he swallowed the foul tasting soup. Through clenched teeth and thin smile he forced out. "This is really good."

The demon child kept staring at him and spat the liquid back into the bowl. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she said. "I don't like it."

Standing up on the table the demon child tried to redeem herself. Puffing up her chest she declared to Furuichi. "I'm good at other things. I can make fire." With a wave of her staff his mother's flowers that were at the center of the table were engulfed in flames.

"The flowers are on fire." He mumbled in horror. The two stared at the burning flowers, one with a proud smile on her face while the other stared in horror. The look of horror relaxed when Furuichi remembered something. With a shrug of his shoulders Furuichi announced. "Well thank goodness this is a dream."

Turning back to the demon child he saw that in one of the chairs, a dog with sunglasses was sitting. He currently had the child's bowl and was tasting the content with a spoon he brought out of his sleeve. "This soup is lacking salt, Elim. Also it has the taste of being burnt horribly. Overall this soup is horrible."

The fire on the flowers grew and Furuichi pushed his chair back while grabbing Elim out of the dangers way. Holding the child, Furuichi grabbed at his face where he could still feel the heat.

'There's a talking dog at my table. Wait he's a pillar too. I contracted him once.' The dog was ignoring the fire and was still criticizing the soup. Elim was screaming at the other for criticizing her and no one was seeming to be worried about the growing fire.

Screaming child still in his arms he backed away when the talking dog suddenly appeared in front of his face. A knife, spoon, and fork were dangerously close to his throat and the pillar demon told him. "Contract me and you will never eat anything this foul again."

Elim forced herself out of his arms and screamed. "No contract me! Look what I can do." With another wave of her staff another element hit the kitchen. Rain began to pelt down on the three bodies and Furuichi hoped that this dream wouldn't end up with him pissing the bed.

The two demons watched him for his reaction, but all he did was go back to the table. At least the fire was gone, but in its place a thick black smoke appeared. Placing his head on the table he closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up. The rain and smoke was effecting him now and it was by far the most realistic dream Furuichi had ever dreamt. Wake up wake up, he coaxed himself.

His aching body was hitting him full force now. Throwing his hands in the air he screamed. "What kind of dream is this? What is wrong with me that I would bring my illness with me! And where did the two sexy ladies go!"

Banging his head back onto the table, he continued the action in hopes of waking up. About a minute into his plan, his forehead didn't meet the table and he realized that something was holding his forehead. Looking up he saw a frowning demon, whose hand was still resting on his aching forehead.

"You're making my weekend very stressful lieutenant." Hecadoth said while glaring at him. Hand still on Furuichi, he pushed the other up and made him sit up straight. With a scoff he informed the human. "You're not dreaming, just sick with a human illness."

"I'm not the dreaming. So the ladies…were real?!"

Hecadoth sighed again and looked at the ruined kitchen. Walking to the still steaming pot he viewed its contents before pulling back in disgust. Peering again at the present pillars and the pale looking human, he knew what he had to do.

"You two get out of here." When the two didn't move, Hecadoth brought out his spear and pointed it at the two. "Now, before I paint these walls with your blood."

Before Furuichi could object to the new decoration plan, the child and dog pillars were gone. He couldn't tell if his eyes were to slow from sickness, or the demons were just too fast. He guessed the second option as Hecadoth suddenly grabbed him by the arm. The demon carried most of his weight as he made him stand up.

While the demon helped him up the stairs and to his room he told him. "Agiel and I will grab something edible for you, just get some rest."

He nodded and mumbled a thanks to the demon. Quickly drying himself and getting a change of clothes, he hoped this day didn't have any more surprises. He closed his eyes and let his body sink into his bed. The next moment he felt his bed sink further and felt a cool hand trace his cheek. "Did you miss us lieutenant?" A low voice whispered into his ear.

Rest no longer an option or a priority, Furuichi opened his eyes. Only to have them bulge out at the sight of the beautiful female lying next to him in bed. And this time he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Please forgive us for our unexcused absence." A voice at the end of his bed was heard. Looking towards the voice he saw the short haired woman from earlier sitting at the end of his bed. A smirk came on his face and he cleared his throat so he could deliver his opening line without a croaky voice.

But his beautiful open line never got to woo the ladies, as a thud was heard. Before any of the trio could react a clown was suddenly hovering over Furuichi.

A less than manly scream escaped from Furuichi and the short haired female fell from the bed. The clown grazed the human's chin and gleefully laughed. "Don't bother with them, I'm the one you want. I hear you are very wise in strategies, with our minds combined no one will be safe from our games."

The two females jumped up at the words and attacked the clown. Furuichi watched as the clown vanished from his eyes only to appear standing at his table. The female demons however were able to follow him and yelled at the clown. "You bastard we took care of him, where the hell were you!" The Lolita styled demon continued by adding. "Why the hell would he call you at his strongest moment when you can't aid him when he is unwell?!"

While Furuichi watched the three arguing, he was caught off guard by the smell of smoke. Looking up he finally noticed a large demon smoking a cigar sitting on the floor. His aura was reeking of authority and respect. Taking an inhale of his cigar, he breathed it out and finally said while inspecting his cigar. "Is it true you humans are about to start a war?"

The question silenced everyone in the room and made the demons turn to stare at the human. Furuichi feeling the intense stares stuttered through an answer. "What, no, well you can never know with Oga. Why are you asking? Wait why the hell are you guys here?" Turning to the two female demons he smiled at them and added while patting his bed. "Ladies please you can stay as long as you want."

His face dropped however when his hand was not patting his bedspread. It was patting soft smooth skin, that he realized as he looked down was a beautiful female's thigh.

Looking up at the body the thigh was connected to, he saw he was touching the demon from last night. Her beautiful face was towards him, and he noted to himself that the frown was still present. Her hand reached for his while she asked him. "Do you remember me? From last night?"

Before he could answer an orange headed demon was suddenly in front of them. With a thin smile he pushed the fellow demon off the bed and replaced her spot. In a sickening sweet tone he smiled and said to Furuichi. "It's understandable if you forgot her, if you call me I guarantee you won't forget our time together. The names Salamander, call me whenever you face an enemy."

"No call me!" Several voices rang out throughout the room. Furuichi felt his head spin as too many faces were suddenly to close into his personal space. A whip was heard snapping through the air and had everyone turning to the sound.

Furuichi saw to his happiness and confusion another beautiful female. Standing there with a whip in her fists, her cold gaze seemed to judge every demon that was present in the room. Snapping her whip again in the direction of the blocked path to Furuichi she demanded. "Get out of the way you weaklings." Catching the gaze of Furuichi she lifted her head high and announced. "I'm one of the leader's personal subordinates."

Right after the introduction someone coughed and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yeah so if you want someone without a mind of their own call them."

"What was that!?"

"You heard what I said!"

"I'll rip out your tongue for your insolence, you weak bitch!"

Weapons were drawn and Furuichi was suddenly alone as his floor was filled demons in an offensive stances. He just hoped that he had a room floor after what was about to happen. Hot whip girl looked like she was going to go after orange head. And hottie Lolita and shorthaired demon were both gunning for the clown.

Covering himself with his blanket he tried to escape the chaos that was about to happen in his room. He wished that Agiel or Hecadoth would appear and stop the madness. The sound of a battle cry was the first sign to tell him that the battle broke loose. He felt his bed being lifted and before he could do anything, his bed was thrown through the door.

Upon impact with the floor, the bedframe broke apart making the material scatter across the hallway. He and the mattress skidded until something jerked them to a stop. Peaking from his blanket, he saw to his relief a human. And not any human, but Oga! His smile was not returned as Oga with his foot on his bed glared down at him. Leaping up he grabbed Oga by the shirt and yelled. "Oga! Thank god you're here! You felt that I was in danger and ran to save me! Right! Right?

Oga and Beel stared down at him in confusion before looking at each other with a grimace. Finally he looked back at Furuichi and said. "What the hell are you talking about idiot? I'm here for my Jump you stole. And where the hell is Alaindelon doing tied up in the hallway closet?

This information made Furuichi still and get up. Walking to the hallway, he saw indeed a tied up transportation demon with tape over his mouth. He could still hear the sounds of the demon pillar fight in his bedroom, and if he still wanted his bedroom he needed to act fast. Especially since Oga was now present and would no doubt join the brawl.

Untying and ripping off the tape off, he told the demon. "There are several intruders in my bedroom right now."

"I WILL SAVE YOU FURUICHI-SAN!" Was the screamed reply.

"Oh shit." Furuichi muttered as he watched Alaindelon sprint to his bedroom. Screams and shouts of refusal were heard, and Furuichi felt relief with each one. Oga and Beel ran into room to investigate the screams but quickly backed away. Inside the room he saw that Alaindelon was grabbing anything that moved and was throwing them in his open chest.

When his room was empty of any pillars he peaked in and saw his room was in shambles. The sight was enough to make him sit back down on his mattress. He held his aching head that was beginning to pound with an oncoming headache.

The sound of stomping feet made him look up to see Agiel running to him and jumping onto the mattress. Landing onto the bed she thrusted up a bag and with a smile said. "We brought dinner."

The sound of a stranger's voice caused Alaindelon to jump out of the room and sprint towards the female. Agiel looked at the charging opponent and quickly placed herself in front of Furuichi, drawing out her sword. Before the attacks could start Furuichi yelled at Alaindelon. "Don't! She's fine!

The words stilled Alaindelon, but the two demons continued to glare at each other. After a few heated moments, Agiel sheathed her sword, before grabbing Furuichi by the arm. With a scoff she dragged Furuichi to the kitchen. "Come on I'm hungry."

With Oga, Beel and Alaindelon searching through the remains of his room for the JUMP, he was sitting in comfortable silence with Agiel and Hecadoth at the table. The soup they had brought along with tea Hecadoth made, settled nicely in his stomach and made him feel a little less dead after the abnormal day.

The two demons who were eating their own respected dinners turned when Furuichi cleared his throat. Looking at the two demons he asked bluntly. "Why were those pillar members here?"

The two demons shared a look before Hecadoth nodded and turned to him. In a serious tone he explained. "Your ability to contract demons through the tissues has made you a household name in the pillar division. And with your high frequency in getting into fights, I believe everyone wanted to make an introduction so you could call on them." Hecadoth paused and stared Furuichi in the eye before he continued speaking. "However, I feel I must warn you to not call on any of the demons you met today."

Agiel nodded to everything Hecadoth was saying and added. "Yeah call Hecadoth, me or leader if you need asses to be kicked. Forget all those other bitches."

Furuichi thought about what the two just told him and Hecadoth watched him digest the information. To be sure the other knew that he and Agiel were looking out for him, he said to Furuichi in a somber tone. "The others simply see you as a vessel. The leader doesn't permit us to fight unless with permission. But with you contracting them, it is a hole in the rule. But those demons see you only as a way to fight. They will not care how the tissues are affecting you, your position once they leave you, or your body during the fight. Bluntly they do not care for you."

The table became silent as Furuichi took in what Hecadoth said. The idea of him being used for another person's advantage wasn't new to him. Looking up at Agiel and Hecadoth he nodded to show that he understood the warning.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence, except for the occasional bump and bang from his bedroom. He said goodbye to Agiel and to Oga when he finally found his JUMP in the mess of his room. Hecadoth, however spoke up when he saw Oga leaving. "You are leaving as well contractor?"

Oga didn't even stop, simply answered while opening the door. "Yeah." The next second the door slammed closed and it was just Hecadoth and Furuichi.

The demon looked around at the messy kitchen and burnt flowers at the table before declaring in a tone that left no room for arguing. "Then I shall stay."

Furuichi however still tried to argue. "You don't have to, it's fine."

Hecadoth glared at him and asked him. "Would you like to be alone with that transportation demon?

With a bowed head, he answered. "Please take good care of me."

The answer put a slight smile on the demon's face and he followed him to the living room. Furuichi settled down on the couch as his bed was still in pieces on the floor. Hecadoth sat down next to him and watched as he grabbed a device. The device turned on a bigger device that displayed a moving picture.

"What is this?" He asked in confusion as the picture showed a girl staring into the distant while sad music played in the background.

"Uh I think it's some drama show my little sister watches." Furuichi answered, his voice already heavy as exhaustion settled in his tired body. Mumbling he told the demon. "I could change it."

"No its fine. Oh before I forget, Agiel brought you this. The human woman told us this will cure your illness." The demon pulled a small bag from his coat and offered it to Furuichi.

Furuichi glanced at the bag and saw its contents were medicines for fever, tea, and fever relief pads. It was really everything he needed to get rid of this fever.

Between Hecadoth giving him new fever relief pads to tea and water, the two sat in a relaxed silence. Furuichi was on the borderline of sleep, and he finally surrendered to it when his body fell forward. Luckily Hecadoth caught him and quickly rearranged him so that he was laying down on the couch. His head resting closely by the demons knee, where he could feel every breath and know if Furuichi's breathing pattern changed.

The night quickly came, and Hecadoth found himself slowly, but surely becoming interested in the show that was displayed on the TV. Furuichi was thankfully still exhausted and was waking up constantly throughout the night for short periods. Each time Hecadoth would watch him just to be sure that he was alright and gave him anything he needed.

Laying his hand on his forehead he was pleased to feel the heat was gone. Speaking to the half-awake human he informed him. "Your fever has broken. Don't know how with all the madness that has been happening."

Muttering through a hazy mind Furuichi replied with a smirk. "Don't you know? Madness cures all illnesses."

Hecadoth smiled at the answer and was happy that the human could not see his reaction. Slapping another fever relief pad on his forehead he told him. "Go to sleep lieutenant."

By the time the marathon ended, Furuichi was in a deep exhausted sleep. His head resting beside his leg forced Hecadoth in a tight spot. He could easily get up and leave now that Furuichi was well. But that would require disturbing the sleeping lieutenant. With a sigh, he didn't have to think long for his answer on what to do.

Grabbing his jacket he covered Furuichi with it, and then made himself as comfortable as possible before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Hope everyone had a safe and fun holiday! Im going to try to pump out alot of Furuichi writings during this break so Im super excited about that.

Well hope everyone has a good night, and if you guys could leave a review that would be really great. Thanks


End file.
